westerwavefandomcom-20200213-history
Westerwenglish Wiki
Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togethersit english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary A Accountextractionprinter - Kontoauszugsdrucker Actionondictate - Aktionsangebot Actplace - Tatort Afterpart - Nachteil afterread - nachlesen Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteeringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Ashmidweek - Aschermittwoch Assrawdonate - Poroschenko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Audaciousbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate Awayeducation - Fortbildung B Backkick - Rücktritt Bagbooks - Taschenbücher beclosed - beschließen Beforegarden - Vorgarten Beforehit - Vorschlag Begreeting-kisses - Begrüßungsküsse Beheavy - Beschwerde bethank - bedanken Blowcake - Pustekuchen Bodysheepsteering - Körperschaftssteuer Brotherle, Rainer - Rainer Brüderle (Public-house-minister) Butfunny - aberwitzig Building-minister - Bildungsminister Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Byadvice - Beirat C Cargram - Autogramm Camping-outarmature - Campingausrüstung Charcoalmaker, Horst - Köhler, Horst Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich Cleansman, Jürgen - Klinsmann, Jürgen Clearlay - Klarstellen Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockthing - Ursache Coffeeclap - Kaffeeklatsch Concretehead - Betonkopf Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe D Darling-actplace-showplayerin - Lieblings Tatort-Schauspielerin Darlingcop - Lieblingspolizist Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Darlingspeech - Lieblingssprache Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Downbreakfasted - abgefrühstückt Downmakeup - Abschminken downswitch - abschalten, runterschalten Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Dustsucker- Staubsauger E Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Earthshaking - Erdbeben Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Eyewillow - Augenweide F Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Flashvisit - Blitzbesuch Floretly - Rösler, Phillip Flystuff - Flugzeug Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foreanger - verärgern Forebeat - Vorschlag Forebetter - verbessern Foredoubt - Verzweiflung foreequals - vergleichen Foresleep - verschlafen Foresonning - Versöhnung forestand - verstehen Forepart - Vorteil Forcaring - Vorbereitung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromsitting - absetzen G Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Godbethank - Gottseidank Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Goodshine - Gutschein Gosight - Gesicht Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Grasscuttingmaschine - Rassenmäher Greatarty - großartig grounded - gründete Gullspeck-Party - FDP Guestgiver - Gastgeber H Half so wild - Halb so schlimm Head flat rate - Kopfpauschale Headthingly - hauptsächlich heats - heißt Heartly - herzlich Heavyless - Schwerelos Heclear - erklären Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hegiveness - Ergebnis Hegladded - erfreut Hehappied - erfreut Hesentence - Ersatz Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Highgerman - Hochdeutsch Hightime - Hochzeit Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Hisself - Sichselbst Holidayadult - urlaubsreif Hoting - heißen I Insideminister - Innenminister IPod - Eierbecher J, K (to) kickback - zurücktreten Kickboat - Tretboot Kickhim, Jürgen - Trittin, Jürgen Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch L Lendcountless - Leipzig Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcourage Cabbage - Helmut Kohl longwhily - langweilig Luckywishes - Glückwünsche M (to) Marry yourself something - Sich etwas trauen Mary Fordcheekly - Maria Furtwängler (Darling-actplace-showplayerin) Matchday - Spieltag Ministrationvehicle - Dienstwagen Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen, Ursula Monkeytugisdone - Afghanistan Moreworthsteeringfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Mozartbowls - Mozartkugeln Muchlight - vielleicht N Namely - nämlich Narrowland - England Naturally - Natürlich Newelyummy - Spindelegger (Easterrichest Outsideminister) Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Nudescanner - Nacktscanner O Oceanyoungwife - Meerjungfrau Onbid - Angebot Onecomesteering - Einkommensteuer Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onforest - Anwalt Ongelly - Angela Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onspeak - Anspruch Ontrain - Anzug Opensightly - Offensichtlich Outclimbaward - Ausstiegsprämie Outclimber - Aussteiger Outclimbwilly - ausstiegswillig Outclimb-Departement - Ausstiegsamt Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outhethat - Außerdem Outland - Ausland Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Outwards office - Auswärtiges Amt Overfasting - überraschend Overlay - überlegen Overrich - überreichen Oversitter - Übersetzer Overwise - überweisen Oezdemyself, Cem - Özdemir, Cem P Painly - Peinlich Partyevening - Feierabend Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains, Sabine - Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger, Sabine Penning - Stiftung Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pilesower - Ramsauer Pivota - Angela Playthings - Spielsachen Powermeggery - Kraftmeiererei Powerword - Machtwort Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit Q, R Rainumbrealla - Regenschirm Readerletter - Leserbrief Remindel - My chief, Miss Merkel Resin IV - Hartz IV Red, Stealtransparency - Roth, Claudia Rightstanding - Richtigstellung Riotbrother - Krawallbruder Rolling boobs - Rollmöpse S Seafarmer - Seehofer, Horst (to) sharkguess - heiraten Smallgrocer - Kleinkrämer Snowsmeltery - Schneeschmelze Socialhelp - Sozialhilfe Softegg - Weichei Sowdys - Saudis Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung Spider - spinnen Springhewake - Frühlingserwachen Stateministerwoman - Staatsministerin Steerings - Steuern Steeringfreeing - Steuerbefreiung Steering-reform - Steuerreform Stonebridge - Former finance minister Stonecreek - Steinbach, Erika Stonemeier - My beforewalker Stupidsense - Blödsinn Summertyres - Sommerreifen Surgecastle - Brandenburg Sureput - sicherstellen Sweetcourage, Rita - Süssmuth, Rita T Tailcoation - Fraktion Teazoomed - Teheran Thankyounice - Dankeschön Telephonespeech - Telefongespräch Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Thefountain, Oskar - Lafontaine, Oskar thereby - dabei Theremouth - Dortmund Threekingsmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen (of the Gullspeck-Party) Threequeenmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen throughsit - durchsetzen Throughview - Durchblick Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Tilting, Katja - Kipping, Katja Togetherhang - Zusammenhang Togetherwork - Zusammenarbeit Togive - zugeben U Unamounts - Unmengen Unbeprickly - unbestechlich Underholding - Unterhaltung Undersearchoffshot - Untersuchungsausschuss Undersubsidy - Unterstützung Undertaker - Unternehmer Underways - unterwegs Upkick - Auftritt Upscraped - aufgekratzt Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually is the real english word...) Uptrain - Aufzug Unquitedonators - Unruhestifter V Vaginaway - Scheideweg Valleytrain - Taliban Valleytrain-Outclimb-Departement - Taliban-Ausstiegs-Amt Vizecancellor - Vizekanzler Vizecancellorship - Vizekanzlerschaft W Wanty Fire - Willy Brandt Wherewhoride, Steals - Wowereit, Klaus Whirled eggs - Rührei Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleephedge - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Withworkers - Mitarbeiter Wordtufting - Wortschöpfung Workfull - Arbeitsreich Worldroom - Weltraum/All X, Y, Z Yesterdaily - gestrige Youland - Irland Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! Aftertime from good and bad Alas you poo-poo! All beginning is heavy. All clear? Always keep a cool head! And so runs the rabbit. As you me so I you. Attention is the mother of the porcelain case Clothes make people Don't dance around my nose. Don't go me on my ghost. Don't go me on the bisquit. Don´t go on my sack! Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Do you have a bird?! Enjoy your life in full trains Equal goes it loose. Exercise makes the master. Flap down, monkey death Go to where the pepper grows. Go Grizzly mother Good thing will while have Here boxes the pope in the chain shirt. Highbravery comes before the fall Holla the Forrestfairy! Holy strawsack! Hung with, catched with. I always have an open ear for you I believe I spider. I believe my hamster beans. I believe my pig whistles I break together. I cannot more. Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. I laugh me flabby. I laughted me really out of order I made it better I make me, me nothing you nothing, out of the dust. I make the fly. I make you ready. I'm entirely in the bucket. I'm the meaning, that I only understand railway station. I pull the line. I press you the thumbs I think my pig whistles. I'm not made out of sugar! I show you on I turn through If you can follow me It's me too cold here It's not good cherry eating with me It´s still not all days evening I war my go stop over meadows I wish much hefollow! Looking stupid out of the wash! My english is not the yellow from the egg My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. My dear Mr. Singingclub My god, must this then be? No one can reach me the water. Not from bad parents! Nothing for ungood. Now can come what want. Now you look in the pipeline. Self is the man Stairs go countries That beats the barrel the floor out That comes not into question for me! That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That goes you nothing on That makes me foxdevilswild! That makes me nobody so fast after. That makes the cabbage not fat That's the jumping point! That's not the yellow from the egg That's under all cannon! The dog in the pan gets mad. Then they look stupid out of the wash! There are you on the Woodway! There is the shit on steaming. There lies the rabbit in the pepper There roast me someone a stork. This is not from bad parents. To give the spoon away. Two stupids - one thought. Uppushed is not uplifted. Who others a cavern digs, falls in himself. What can you bring to the Palm? ... will blow ... me the march You are a nerve-saw. You have to let the church in the village You can say you to me. You cannot guide me behind the light You cannot reach me the water. You have an informal screw You speak such wonderful english, that's makes you nobody so quickly after. You will I already the flutesounds teach. Latest activity You cannot guide me behind the light I voice with you overone# With me is not good cherry eating that cannot be your honest Don't draw the devil on the wall Always slowly with the young horses my dear Mr. singing club why too ever Oh you green nine I pull the line this went completely in the trousers attention is the mother of the porcelain box . Category:My dear Mr. Singingclub Category:Browse